Diabolik Lovers- Los doce corazones de Isiri
by Nanamymyshury
Summary: Karlheinz a decidió comprometer a su hijos con las hijas de un antiguo amigo pero ambos hombres planean algo para que la nueva raza sea distinta. Doce jóvenes, personidades distintas que les enseñara una lección, pero una de ella hará que una puerta que estaba cerrada vuelva abrirse al pasado.
1. Prólogo

**_Prólogo_**

El resonar de los tacones de una bella mujer que llevaba un vestido rojo, que llevaba un velo cubriendo su rostro , al pasar las velas se prendían iluminando su presencia, llevaba en sus manos un ramo de flores de la muerte de un tono rojizo oscuro, ahí la esperaba un hombre de túnica oscura sentado en el trono.

En el cielo la luna se teñia en rojo sangre.

\- El día a llegado Menciono una joven de cabellos oscuros que estaba atada de manos y brazos en una cruz juntos a otras diez.

En medio de la oscuro bosque corría un joven.

\- No pienso perderte de nuevo.—Dijo mientras se apresuraba en llegar a la gran capilla.

La joven pasaba hombres de túnica oscuras caminaban atrás de ella, hasta que se detuvo en un dibujo de un circulo estaba escrito letras antiguas.

\- ¡El día a llegado hermanos!—Grito aquel hombre mientras se ponía de pie del trono.— Las puertas de las dimensiones se abrirán al mundo humano, para al fin ser libres.—Gritos se oían en el lugar.

\- Miraba a otra joven que estaba sentada sobre sus piernas y vestía un vestido perlado, tenia sus brazos a los costados, donde brotaba una roja y espeso liquido rojo caía sobre el circulo, sus ojos parecía que no sabia lo que hacia.— Cuando la sangre de vuestra madre haya cubierto la llave, podremos ¡ Dominar al mundo!

\- ¿Que alguien nos ayude?—Susurro una joven de cabellos rubios que alzaba su mirada con pesdes mientras estaba atada.

\- Solo espera un poco.—Se decía así mismo un joven de cabellos oscuros que estaba tirado en el suelo de un pozo muy profundo su vestimenta estaba un desastre su camisa blanca sucia y rota, pantalones gris estaba desgarrados de abajo, descalzo y apenas podía mantener sus ojos abierto y unos lentes a los lejos rotos sus ccristales.— Prometo salvarte.

\- Corazones de Yuzheik, al fin su poder es nuestro.— Dijo mirando a las diez que estaba alrededor del circulo desde la cruz y una estaba dando su sangre y la mas importante se quitaba su velo y mostraba unos hermosos ojos color ámbar.— Pero la mas importante sera la luz de los demonios la guía y la futura reina.— Dijo acercándose, con su mano tomo su menton.— Belleza prohibida que cautiva a cualquiera y un poder infinito que cualquiera seria capas de tenerlo hasta de ganar su amor para obtenerlo.— Sonrió.— No es verdad dulce princesa del infierno y de la Luna.


	2. Capitulo Uno Destino (10-07 11:41:57)

**_Capitulo Uno_**

Hace décadas que llevamos viviendo en el fondo del mar, dónde crecimos apartadas del mundo del infierno, nos llevaron aquí cuando eramos muy pequeñas mas bien ese fue nuestro destino, mi hermana menor solo tenia dos meses así que no recuerda nada de lo que paso esa noche donde cambio nuestras vidas para siempre.

Nuestra dimensión esta conectada por los corazones de Isiri, una leyenda muy conocida en este mundo, pero no de los humanos, nuestro poderes están conectada a las dimensiones podemos transladarnos como querramos pero ser consiente que podemos abrir una puerta dejando el apso a los demonios oscuros al mundo humano , asi que debemos ser cuidadosas.

El poder que tenemos es tan deseable que quieren obtenerlo a toda cosnta perp no cualquiera puede controlar, esta gema preciosa, que es heredado a un corazón cálido que se convertirá su alma gemela, "Amor" le llaman los humanos, algo complicado encontrar un buen candidato para entregarle tanto poder, que provoca muerte, guerras, nosotras le llamamos "el corazón maldito" solo a provoca eso dolor y peleas entre demonios, vampiros, lobos y todo ser…

La pricesa Himari, la portadora de los doce corazones protegía junto sus doce caballeros de los elementos del inframundo, raro escuchar algo así , pero antes que se creara este universo de vampiros, lobos y todo eso, pasaron tantas cosas que nadie sabe cual es la verdad de esta leyenda tiene tantas que solo uno antiguo comoce la realidad de esta historia.

Hace 100 que vivimos aquí para ser claro, para nosotras dos es demasiado pero nuestro crecimiento es lento y diferente a los seres del mundo humano .

Yo soy Harumi Katzumi.

Hija de Lord Yuzuko y Lady Yin mi edad 17 , soy la hermana sobreprotectora con Kamura-chan, casi guardian de mi Hermana menor quien nació con un don especial parece que debe ser la resucitación de alguien que tuvo un corazón blanco que nunca fue tocado por la maldad, mi hermana no es una gema cualquiera su don es eliminar la oscuridad de un corazón podrido, pero ella tiene limites nadie sabe cual es pero no quiero saberlo así que la alejo de todo persona con malicia.

Kamura, tiene una mirada cálida , inocente sin maldad, rarro una mente tan inocente que no se ve en este mundo, se debe a su poder que no entre la malicia, pero se a escuchado que tienen el gemelo maldito que puede adentrarse a su alma , al aspirar la oscuridad de la quien la porta,para oscurecer la luz que alguna vez tuvo, Tabuta, junto a otras mas fueron las anteriores resucitaciones que juraron proteger a la preciosa gema de la oscuridad y luz que quisiera dañar.

-Una joven abre la puerta interrumpiendo a su hermana-mayor, en sus pensamientos mientras estaba recostada sobre la cama, teniendo su mirada en el techo.-Kayneechan, ya esta la cena.

-Kamura...te e dicho que no me llames Kay, se oye muy masculino.-Dijo inflando sus mejillas.

-Sonríe muy inocente.-Perdón Kay-neechan.

-Suspira.- No puedo enojarme contigo, Dijo mirando a su hermana.

\- Por cierto Luna-neechan.

-¿Que sucede?

-Kahu-obachan, quiere vernos.

-¿No dijo para qué?-Ella mueve la cabeza a los lados, Kay, suspira y se levanta de la cama.-Vamos y veamos que quiere el viejo.

-"Si!"-Asiente.

Un rato mas tarde...

Dos chicas estaban sentadas sobre sus piernas en el suelo de madera, enfrente estaba la mesa circula donde al otro lado están un anciano con vestimentas chinas.

-¿Y bien?

-Kayama...que falta de respeto, no recuerdo averte enseñado ese tipo de modales.

-¡Qué no me llame Kayama viejo! ¡Mi nombre es Luna! -Dijo furiosa cerrando su mano en firma de puño y una vena en su cabeza.

-¿Obasan paso algo malo?-Pregunto Kamura mirando al anciano quien tomaba su taza de te.

-La habitación se pone tensa e incómoda.— Dentro de un mes partirán.

\- ¿Adonde?— Preguntó Kayama.

\- Su padre vino hace unos dias.

\- Nuestro padre — Dijo muy contenta Kamura, pero luna puso un semblante oscuro.

\- Como es su costumbre ni siquiera fue capas de venir a saludar.

\- Luna, recuerda que tu padre es un ho….- Lo interrumpen.

\- Hombre ocupado.— Haze una pausa.— Eso lo sabemos.

-Regresaremos a casa con las demas ...-Dijo Kamura con un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa algo que a luna no le parecia una gran noticia.

-Eso no sera posible.-Se miraron entre si quedándose algo sorprendidas con lo que decía.

\- "¿ Y, eso porque? — Pregunto Luna molesta.

-Solo pudo decir eso .

-"¡¿Porque?!"- Golpea la mesa con ambas manos con sus palmas, no es que le molestara, pero al ver el semblante de su hermana-menor triste eso la hizo enfadar bastante.

-Iran aun nuevo hogar donde compartirán con los hijos de un antiguo amigo de su padre fueron escogidas para ser sus esposas -Dijo con un tomo serio

\- Eso es injusto, como pudo permitirlo….¡Dijo que eramos cosmos su hijas!¡Y que nos protegería de cualquier problema!

\- Se lo que dije y no lo retiro pero deben entender que no puedo con esto, siendo hijas de el puedo hacer lo que quiera son las reglas de la dimensión cada padre decide el futuro de sus hijos aunque otra persona no le guste ** _._**


	3. Capitulo Dos

**_Capitulo_** Dos

Solo Basta Decir Adios Parte I

-Maldito viejo "¡ Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir!" -Mira con rabia al anciano que tomaba su te, muy tranquilamente, sin mostrar una emoción alguna.

-Luna-neechan-Le llamo su hermana menor.

-¡Estoy calmada! -Exclama exaltada, que con sus palabras da un fuerte golpe en la mesa partiéndola en dos partes.-¿¡Y cuando carajos nos iremos, de este maldito lugar !? -Esperaba alguna respuesta de parte del anciano que estaba muy tranquilo.

-Mañana vendrán por ustedes, llevándolas a su destino

-Destino— Sale una risilla en sus labios como si eso fuera una gracia.—Le llama como si fuera cualquier cosa ser las esposas de unos desconocidos para unos sujetos que podría matarnos.

-Ese fue el trato que hizo su padre, nosotros dimos lo que estaba en nuestras manos en educarlas y criarlas.

-Espero que algún día ese pueblo se muera por el gran error que cometen .-Se retira con gran enfado, Asami, hace una reverencia para retirarse, y seguir a su hermana mayor.

-Oneechan... ¿a dónde vas? -Le pregunta.

-Necesito algo de aire. -Contesta poniendo la mano en la manija.

-Voy contigo... -Le dice estando parada en el pasillo.

-Quiero estar sola, disculpame Kamura. -Al girar la manija y jala la puerta, ella sale de la casa y cierra la puerta dejando a los dos personas ahí.

En el lugar... Luna, caminaba por el lugar sin haber ningún rumbo a donde ir… Peces pasaban por el sitio, se veía tan hermoso verlo.

-¿Esa cara de pocos amigos Kayama? -Ella voltea y mira aun muchacho, de cabello corto, oscuro y alborotado su pelo en punta, estaba sentado en el barandal que estaba echó con las plantas de mar.

-Yuzu, no se si no te lo han dicho, pero pareces un acosador. —Arquea la ceja izquierda, poniendo su mano derecha en su cintura.

-Ya parezco acosador.— Se empieza a reír.— porque piensas que te estoy siguiendo, ni sabia que estaba por estos rumbos caminando. -Se baja del barandal y cruza los brazos con una mirada sería, que es usual en él.

-Ajam, y crees que me chupo el dedo.

-Pues eso no lo se, pero el modo que te comportas es muy infantil.

-Aprieta las manos. -Y-yo infantil, mira quien habla, no quieras creerte que lo sabes todo sobre mi porque no es así. -Dice furiosa alzando su voz, mientras agacha la cabeza, y el comienza a caminar hacia ella, donde la abraza de repente.

-No se cual sea tu problema, pero en lo que pueda ayudarte, lo resolveremos juntos.

-Nadie puede ayudarme Yuzu…-Dice, correspondiendo el abrazo rodeando sus brazos al cuerpo del chico, sin dejar de apretar sus manos en forma de puño.-Mañana me iré. -El chico de cabellos oscuros abrió los ojos y la abrazo mas fuerte hacia él.

-Escapemos... -Le susurra.

-No puedo.

-¿Porqué?

-No puedo abandonar a Kamura, así como si nada, soy todo lo que tengo, y yo a ella.

\- "¿Quien dice que dejaremos a kamura, nos iremos los tres?" adonde nadie nos conozcan hagamos una vida, juntos.

-Se aparta de él, para alzar su mirada y verlo a los ojos. -Es muy peligroso irnos, sabes las consecuencias de que...

-Lo sé, pero no importa cual duro sea, te protegeré a ti y a Kamura , que adoro como una hermana menor. -Acerca su mano a la mejilla de la joven para acariciarlo suavemente. - No comprendes, o no quieres darte cuenta que yo daría mi vida solo por ti.— Lo mira sorprendida.— Y-Yo te amo Luna Hitomi…

\- Yuzu, yo también te amo, pero este amor no se puede hace sabes que yo…—Baja la mirada.

\- No, quiero perderte, quiero que seas mía, mi mujer, no voy a dejarte ir con alguien y te cases con alguien que no amas.

-Yuzu, por favor no sigas... -Se aparta de él, pero no lo logra ya que él, no se lo permitía.

-A quien amas en realidad, es a mi...

-¡Ya basta!-Lo aparta con todas sus fuerzas casi aventandolo con sus manos. -Deja de decir estupideces Yuzu, yo no te amo.

-"¡Mentira tu me amas!"

-Se comienza a reír. -Solo es tu mente enamoradiza , que no quiere darse cuenta de las cosas, no te das cuenta que solo estaba jugando contigo. -El, se acerca a ella con brusquedad tomándola de los brazos y comenzándola a mover a los lados.

-Estas mintiendo. —Lo mira con seriedad.

-Porque lo haría.— Dice con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Porque eres pésima mintiendo.

-Idiota... -Agacha la cabeza.

-Te amo Luna-Le dice mirándola con esos ojos color onix.-Prometo que me volveré fuerte y cuando lo haya hecho iré a buscarlas y sacarlas de ahí, para irnos lejos los tres. -Afloja su agarre, para acercarse a ella y profundizar su sello de promesa con un cálido beso.

-Yuzu… Te estaré esperare con anhelo ese día. — dice al besarlo.

A la mañana siguiente...

Un hombre con un juventud inespicable de cabello castaño oscuro, con una vestimenta formal ,estaba sentado en uno de los asientos de la limusina, mirando de reojo a sus tres hijas mayores una joven de cabello color verde limón, la otra tenia el cabello oscuro la ultima castaño, la que seguían era dos de cabello lila y la otra cabello color ónix ojos rojizos, las que seguían eran dos pequeña una cabello rubio y una oscuro su cabello, por ultimo era Kamura y Luna quienes estaban viendo por la ventana de la limosina, un lago grande y del otro lado estaba un mansión estilo inglesa.

-Llegamos... Señor... -Le dice el chofer al hombre que bajo la ventana para ver la mansión donde vivirían en ahora adelante sus doce hijas.

-Al esperar que se abrieran las rejas de la puerta, dando paso a la limusina para entrar, y al llegar a la entrada y estacionarse, se escucho abrirse la puerta delantera y el hombre abrió la puerta. -Quiero que se comporten y no digan nada que me decepcione entendieron.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto. -Susurro Luna, con un tono de temor, tomando la mano de kamura, quien se abrazaba del brazo de su hermana mayor .

Pero un extraño suceso de una flor del jardín que brotaba su capullo una rosa azúl…


	4. Capitulo Tres

**_Capitulo_** Tres

»En Inglaterra«

En medio de la ciudad, estaba un edificio muy alto, que hace poco fue construida, se llamaba "Alius" una expresa muy famosa donde se hacían las medicinas , pero también había un secreto adentro de ese lugar...En esa noche de luna llena, junto la neblina que apareció desde hace unos meses expandiéndose en la cuidad , haciendo bajar la temperatura, era algo raro ya que los habitantes que estaban en las calles sus abrigos no les tapaba del frio, nadie se explicaba por aquel fenómeno que llevaba tiempo sin irse.

A lo lejos de las afueras de la cuidad , donde esta el campo verde , estaba unas casas hermosas en medio de un lago hermoso donde se podía escuchar el sonido del agua moverse, pero del otro lado en medio del bosque se ocultaba una gran mansión donde se podía apreciar por la ventana detrás de las cortinas una luz que iluminaba unas cuantas velas, donde estaba sentado una joven y un hombre en el comedor donde tomaban una taza de te.

-Sensei, piensa que el experimento saldrá bien esta vez ...-Comento una joven de cabellos rubios ojos verdes, tomando con delicadeza la taza de té, para luego acercar a sus carnosos labios rosados.

-No pienso , estoy seguro -Apretó su mano fuertemente. — Al fin tengo el plan perfecto para que se logré, cueste lo que cueste-Dijo muy seguro de sus palabras el hombre, donde tomaba su taza, y el te reflejaba su reflejo del aquel hombre con mirada seria.

-¿Cuanto habrá pasado desde la ultima vez que estuvo cerca de una Isiri? -Dijo la joven cerrando sus ojos y dejando su taza sobre el plato.

-La verdad no lo se, odio contar los días, ya que me recuerda el fracaso de aquel sujeto.

-Habla de aquel hombre que arruino sus planes mi señor...-Cambia semblante frío, se levanta de la mesa, y comienza a caminar la ventana, donde jala la cortina un poco mirando el cielo con la luna brillar.

\- Esta vez lo haré bien y ese corazón sera mio lo juro.

-La joven también se levanta, y camina donde esta el para poner sus manos en la espalda de el, y un lado su rostro lo recarga, teniendo una mirada triste.-Sensei, olvidarla, no le hace bien.

-Debí haber sido mas inteligente y darme cuenta de lo que planeaba Hinawari-Dice cerrando su quijada con rabia.

Recuerdos del pasado vienen a su mente , al igual que esas persona que cada quien estaba en sus casas recordando aquellos días cuando conocieron esas personas que cambiaron su vida para siempre, imágenes de esos momentos que vivieron se podían ver como si fuera ayer.

/

En esos tiempos el plan de eva y Adán había acabado, hasta las novias de sacrificio cuando murieron tres jóvenes por un suceso extraño y yui había muerto siendo asesinada por la furia de ayato que se piensa que se debía por la muerte de su hermana mayor q, había muerto, Yui Komori, había fallecido hace unos atras. Karlheinz , estaba furioso que acabo castigando a su quinto hijo, por primera vez debía admitir que fracaso en su experimento, ahora algo llamo su atención que dejo un lado hace una década pero de lo eva dejo aun lado lo que iba hacer, hasta ahora que sus ánimos volvieron y volvió a sus investigaciones con un nuevo experimento...

/

Hace una semana, hizo todo para comenzar con su nuevo experimento, donde tenia reunidos a los tres clanes, que al toparse miradas casi daban ganas de matarse.

-¿Y bien?-Dijo un pelirrojo con una mirada de odio al hombre de cabello largo y blanco que llamaba "esa persona"

-¿Se puede saber porque estamos aquí reunidos ? -Hablo un muchacho de cabello largo blanco con mechones rosas-claros y ojos color miel.

-¿Cual es la prisa?-Responde Karlheinz, con una sonrisa sínica.

-Ya es desagradable verte, y con ellos tenerlos enfrente es insoportable.-Dijo Ayato.

-Es un gran honor para mi, que te parezca agradable mi presencia ayato.-Responde Ruki, bufea Ayato sin tomarle importancia pelirrojo.

-Bueno la razón de reunirlos aquí, es que es hora que se formalizen como hombres.

-Debes estar bromeando.-Dijo con un tono serio de parte de Karla.

-¿Desde cuando te preocupas por nuestro bienestar?-Dice Kanato,abrazando a teddy.

-Desde siempre...pero bueno ese no es el caso quiero que se hagan unos hombres y comienzen a preocuparse en hacer crecer el clan.

-"¿Hablas de?"— Dijo Reiji acomodándose los anteojos.

\- "¿Una familia?"—Dijo en tomo de burla Laito.

\- Debe ser una broma. — Dijo Shin.

-¿Casarnos que horror?-Dijo kou.

-Ore-sama, no piensa atarse y menos para tener hijos, no quiero criar un monton de mocoso ruidosos y menos soportar a una mujer ambisiosa.

-Que lastima no les estoy pidiendo permiso ya tome esa decisión por ustedes.-Dijo con esa sonrisa de malicia, que hizo que molestara a los tres clanes , no solo por esa mirada si no que desidio por ellos.-Bueno, veo que su cara de felicidad dice todo.-Dijo con un tono de burla que hizo enojar a todos.-Comi verán, desde ahora este lugar será su nuevo hogar.-Otra sorpresa para los chicos.

-"¡¿Espera, dijistes nuevo hogar?!"-Dijo exaltado Ayato.

-Creo que escucharon bien...pedí a los sirvientes traer sus pertenencias, quiero decirles que las casa donde crecieron y vivieron por años, fueron destruidas.-Todos estaban furiosos ,molestos que daba ganas de matarlo.

-Ahora vivirán aquí, junto a sus prometidas.

-¿Ellas?-Dijo Ruki, cerrando su libro.

-Si, vivirán con ustedes así que espero que se lleven bien. —Comenta.

\- Claro presa a le hará la vida en un infierno.

\- Nfu~ sera muy interesante tener algo que sea suyo o prohibido.

\- Se empieza a reír Karl— Eso si se los permiten.

-No los permiten. —Hablo Reiji.

-Lo sabrán con el tiempo no puedo decirles mas, solo que si sobreviven y ganan algo que ellas tienen recibirán una gran recompensa.

-Nos...esta... diciendo que si sobrevivimos.-Dijo Azusa.

-¿Que quiere decir con eso?— Pregunta Ruki.

-No son como las chicas que e traído, no son humanas , son demonios, pero con un poder distinto que nadie puede superar.

-Dijo algo de una recompensa...-Hablo Laiti.-¿Que tipo de recompensa nos dará si sobrevivimos?

-Han oído el corazón de Isiri

-Noo...-Respondieron solo diez chicos menos dos que un abrió los ojos y otro se levanto del sofá.

-El corazón Isiri...-Dijo Shu y Karla al mismo tiempo.

-Una sonrisa se dibujo en karlheinz.-Si saben ganar sus sentimientos, el corazón de Isiri sera completamente suyo un gran poder los hará mortal que ni la misma muerte no podrá llevárselos .

-¿Cual es la otra cosa que ganaremos?-Pregunto Yuma.

-Con el tiempo lo verán, si eso sucede, les haré una propuesta que les gustara...por ahora lo dejare a la suerte, pero como dije eso si sobreviven.-Se desaparece y los doce vampiros se quedan pensativos.

-Si sobrevivimos.-Dijo Ayato, en un tono bajo y después con una sonrisa burlona como si lo que dijo esa persona haya sido una broma.


End file.
